<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scott McCall [Traduccion] by yuki_yuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618665">Scott McCall [Traduccion]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki'>yuki_yuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Spanish Translation, Translation, stiles is basically the packs mama, the mccall house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Básicamente, Stiles es la mamá de Scott</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pack Mama Stiles [Traduccion] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scott McCall [Traduccion]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640513">Scott McCall</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell">FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231">Nightingale231</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta serie cada vez me gusta más.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Melissa entró a su casa después de su turno de noche, mientras comía una barra de proteínas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan pronto como vió a Stiles y Scott jugando en la sala de estar, pasa junto a ellos y sonríe suavemente ante los murmullos de su hijo, suplicando —¡SOLO UN JUEGO MÁS, sé que lo conseguiré!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama tan pronto como se hubo cambiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos adolescentes la despertaron cuando subieron las escaleras y vieron una película en el portátil de Stiles. Tomaron papas fritas, palomitas de maíz y un par de latas de Sprite. Ella dormitaba entrando y saliendo de la conciencia, contenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y luego, un susurro cercano desde la habitación de su hijo la puso pálida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Mamá, vamos! ¡Sabes que no soporto las películas de terror!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y luego, respondió Stiles, como si fuera perfectamente natural que su mejor amigo le llamara mamá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cálmate cachorro.  Estaré aquí todo el tiempo, Scotty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviamente, Melissa se había perdido algo crucial entre la última vez que estuvo en casa (e interactuó con su hijo) y hoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hablando de…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>¡Oh demonios!</em> No había estado en casa ni había hablado adecuadamente con su hijo en más de medio año.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>